I Will Never Forget You
by watergirl1234
Summary: An innocent vacation to Idris ends up changing these friends lives forever. What can they say? They told Clary not to walk on that path down the canyon. This "accident" ends up changing those friends lives forever. This is set after City of Glass.


**A/N This is set after City of Glass. This idea has been in my head for a long time and I'm finally putting the story up.**

Chapter 1-Warnings

Clary's POV

"So we can go over to the store right after we walk down to the sacred river-" Isabelle broke off as soon as she saw me walk in. Her and Magnus started giggling like that had some sort of inside joke that I'm not apart of. Probably some shopping joke.

"Hey?" I say suspiciously, not quite sure how I felt about there matching evil grins, "Have you guys seen Jace? He said that we would go to lunch." Isabelle smiled sweetly at me...almost too sweet. "Oh no. I know that grin. It means that you want something from me and I'm telling you right now, no. Go ask your boyfriends for money to go on whatever vacation you two are planning. I'm practically broke right now. Do you know what I do when I need money? I ask Jace. He can't say no." I smiled sweetly right back at her.

"Well, I already asked him and he said no. Which means you're the only remaining person left to donate to the worthy cause." Worthy cause my ass. They just wanted to go on another expensive shopping spree out of the country. Apparently seeing my hesitation, she added, " You can go with us. Despite what you might think, we don't shop the whole time. we chill, socialize, not really sight see because we have both seen most of the interesting landmarks but for you it will be more new, we also go to parties." She raised both of her eyebrows hopefully.

" As great as that sounds, you still haven't told me where we would be going," I saw Magnus and Isabelle's excited expressions and added " if we were to go."

They both smiled at each other and then, eerily, at the same time they looked at me and squealed the same word at the same time. "Idris!" They both started jumping up and down, thus drawing the attention of the others in the Institute. They looked up at the library doors and Simon, Jace, Alec, Luke, and Jocelyn.

" What's going on in here?" Jace asked, "Clary, I thought we had lunch plans. I've been standing by the door for 5 minutes." He looked curiously at her position on the chair, facing towards the couch, then over at Magnus and Isabelle on the couch with papers and pictures scattered around them, as well as some glitter that fell off of Magnus when he was squealing. Alec walked over to the coffee table where the two had spread out all of their plans for the trip.

"Idris? Are you two planning a trip there?" Alec said looking suspiciously over at his grinning boyfriend. " Do you remember what happened the last we were all there together?" He said looking concerned.

"Yeah," Jace smirked and looked over at me with his sexy, lopsided grin, " Me and Clary finally got together as a official couple" I feel my face get really hot as he continues to look at me while the rest of the room groaned.

" No, I think the most important detail, Blondie locks, is that Alec and I are together and happier than ever." Magnus said grinning over at his boyfriend who leaned down and kissed Magnus. the small peck quickly turned into a full on make out session.

"Get a room!" Simon said. Earning him a giggle from Isabelle, which made his pale face heat up. I had to smile at that. They are such a great couple. As much as I love Maia, I think that Isabelle and Simon are meant to be.

"Don't worry," Magnus said smiling, " We will." At that comment, Alec blushed madly. Jace and Simon rolled their eyes, looked over at each other and accused the other of copying. This then went into a yelling match between the two. Luke and my mom broke them up.

"I think the most important thing that happened was me and Jocelyn-" everyone started groaning but I was smiling because I liked that they finally confessed their feelings for each other.

"I'm quite sure that that was a complete waste of our time. If you excuse me and Jace, we have a very romantic lunch to get to." I said getting up and motioning to Jace to start walking towards the door.

"What if all of us go?" That comment was enough to make me and Jace to stop and turn around to stare at Magnus. " Think about it. we all have great memories there. What' the worst that can happen?" After about 10 more minutes of talking, we decided to leave the next day and stay in Idris for 2 weeks. We are to meet in the library at 8 am the next morning. It was decided. We were going back to Idris.

**A/N Sorry if this sucked. I already have a main idea of what's going to happen. I would really appreciate if you would leave comments on what you think so far. Just to be clear, the pairings that I will be having in this is Simon/Isabelle, Clary/Jace, Magnus/Alec, Jocelyn/Luke. The main pairing will be Jace and Clary but I will be throwing in those other couples. Remember to leave a comment or PM me!:)**

**~ watergirl1234**


End file.
